Cobra defeats natsu
by SomeGuy38492
Summary: cobra wins over female natsu


"I can hear you!" Cobra snapped as he punched Natsu in the gut. The girl let out a wrenching sound and Happy quickly pulled her away while she held her stomach.

"This guy is just to strong Natsu!" The blue cat said pleadingly.

"We'll be fine buddy..." Natsu coughed. She glared up at Cobra but was surprised to see him panting hard and looking tired. He was kicking the snot out of him and barely moving to dodge, why did he look exhausted?

"Hey happy... Is it just me or is he actually tiring out?" The salamander whispered.

Happy leaned over her shoulder and peeked at him. The poison dragon was hunched over and breathing hard. His eyes drooped with sleepiness. "Yeah he does."

Natsu smirked. "Then we might actually have a chance at winning this thing man! We just gotta keep at it until he drops from exhaustion."

"Aye!"

"You're idiots..." Cobra breathed out heavily.

"If we're idiots then how are we winning?" Natsu was cocky now and getting fired up at the possible victory.

The poison dragon slayer brought his eyes up to Natsu's. "Are you really not affected by this...?"

Natsu raised an eyebrow with an oblivious face. "Affected by what?"

Cobra's eyes widened in surprise. He slowly brought a hand up and pointed behind her at the moon. Natsu followed his finger; all she saw was the full moon, it looked normal aside from maybe being larger and tinted orange.

"It's the moon." She dead panned. "So what."

A spark passed through Cobra's eyes. "How old are you?!"

Natsu was taken aback by the sudden question. "What does it matter? We're gonna kick your-"

"How old are you?!" The male demanded again, this time sounding desperate and... Excited? "Nineteen?! Twenty?!"

"I'm nineteen!" Natsuki snapped feeling awkward.

"I'm twenty..." Cobra breathed out staring at Natsu with a sudden new expression. Like she was the rarest gem in the whole world. The pinkette fidgeted under his gaze, feeling suddenly uncomfortable with what was happening. What was happening?

"So you're a year older than me. So what?" Natsu muttered. "What does it matter? Does age suddenly dictate how strong you are now?"

Cobra got an excited grin. His eyes dilating and his cheeks going flush. "You could say that."

Natsu felt a spark go up her spine. "What-?"

Cubellious suddenly lunged at them and Happy flew to the side to dodge but the snake didn't seem interested in eating them anymore. It just happily passed by.

A hand suddenly grabbed Natsu by the front of her shirt and another grabbed Happy the back of her head.

"Natsu!" The blue cat shrieked as Cobra ripped the two apart.

"Happy! You bastard let me go!"

The tan male was suddenly up in Natsu's face. She now saw that it wasn't exhaustion that clouded the mans eyes before, but lust. "Not on your life." Cobra tossed Happy away and slammed Natsu down onto Cubellious' back, he then promptly sat on her, straddling her hips.

"W-What are you doing you crazy-" Natsu went to punch him but Cobra caught it and pinned the arm above her head. The mans other hand covered Natsu's mouth.

"You have no idea how Horny you've made me." He whispered lustfully to her.

The pinkette looked severely uncomfortable. What the hell has gotten into this guy?! Even Happy who was "flying to Natsu's rescue" had frozen in mid air to stare at the poison dragon in horror and shock.

He looked around and noticed his guild Master, Brain, was calling up to him. His purple eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What do you want Brain.."

"What are you doing?"

"None of your damn business." Cobra snapped at him. Natsu was surprised to find such hostility behind the dragon slayers voice, especially towards his guild master.

Brains own eyes narrowed. "Did you take that medication I gave you."

Cobra growled. "Fuck no. I don't know why I bothered agreeing to take it! Making me miss out on this!"

"You wouldn't miss out on anything." The man yelled up to him.

"Bullshit!" Cobra shouted back. "I know what that damned Blood Moon means and what it does!"

"You agreed to take the meds because you found it's purpose pointless! You didn't want to participate in the blood moon!" Brain was looking mad and pointed his staff up at the large moon.

"Why would I want to miss out on my dance?!" Cobra shouted.

"D-Dance?" Natsu mumbled finally getting her mind out of the gutter and concentrating on what they were saying.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you about it..." Brain hissed to himself then shouted up to his guild mate. "The moon is messing with your mind Cobra! Take the medicine now before it's to late!"

The man opened his mouth to respond but a blue streak suddenly flew by and whacked him in the face. He was so taken by surprise that he stared shocked at the cat as the force tossed his body off of Natsu and his snake and he fell towards Nirvana.

Happy grabbed Natsu and took off as Cubellious dived for her master. The cat flew away as fast as he could, not caring anymore about stopping nirvana or about fighting Cobra.

"Natsu what's going on?! What were they talking about?!" Happy asked, shaken and scared.

She looked up to the moon. It didn't just look orange now but dark red. She felt a throb in her lower stomach as she stared but chose to ignore it, worse things were going on than an aching stomach.

Happy dived down to Nirvana when he spotted a certain blonde Mage. "Lucy! Gray something weird is- whoah!"

Happy brought the brakes down when he saw Hot eye sanding next to Jura calmly.

"He-he-he's with the crazy snake guy!" Happy shouted keeping Natsu away.

"Relax fur ball." Lucy said unamused. "This guy is with us now you don't have to worry."

"Yes!" Hot eye cheered. "I have now dedicated my life to finding my brother with love!"

"I'm already lost..." Natsu muttered.

"What are you guys doing here. We saw you head for Nirvana's summit." Gray said walking up to the hovering duo. "To weak to stop the whole thing?"

"No..." Natsu said nervously. "We took down the seal controlling it but that Brain guy put up another one... Then the slanty eyed bastard came and stopped us from destroying him and the seal..."

"You mean Cobra?" Jura asked, remembering Natsu's earlier comment of calling the snake tamer 'slanty eyed' back at the meeting area. "Why didn't you fight him then? Get him out of the way then get to his leader."

"We tried..." Happy said sadly. "But... Weird stuff happened."

"Weird stuff?" Lucy and Gray repeated together.

Hot eye raised a hand. "I know."

Everyone looked to him surprised. "You do?!"

"Of course. As soon as Cobra was turned into a dragon slayer everyone was made aware of his condition."

"Condition?" Lucy asked.

"Please Richard," Jura said seriously. "Tell us more, please."

The Orecion seis member nodded. "Cobra was turned into a dragon slayer at a young age, that way he had time to get stronger."

"Like Laxus." Happy jumped in.

"Shut up fur ball!" Lucy snapped.

Hot eye continued. "When Cobra reached a certain age Brain pulled him away from the rest of us and gave him a book about dragons. Mainly their courtships."

Natsu was back to blushing. "I don't like where this is going..."

"Didn't Igneel teach you anything about a dragon courtship?" Gray asked.

"No!" Natsu hissed still feeling embarrassed. "H-He disappeared before I hit puberty! He didn't tell me anything!"

"Anyway." Hot eye coughed. "The book mainly talked about the dragons history first. It said that because dragon have always been a small species that they have magically and genetically adapted."

"Makes sense now..." Natsu muttered. "I guess twenty years old is when your not young enough to substitute anymore."

"What about the other stuff Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Other stuff?"

"You talked about medication, along with the moon and a dance." Jura said.

"The blood moon." Hot eye pointed to it. "Is the signal and activator for older dragons mating season. The blood moon stays up for several weeks-sometimes subtle sometimes not-and it's why drives them to find their mate. The medication is something Brain gave to Cobra recently to stop him from being affected by the blood moon every year. He has to take a magical pill every day. I guess he skipped it today."

"Your guild master said Cobra agreed to take them..." Natsu slowly said. "But then started snake boy started saying it was a stupid decision."

"His mind is being affected by the moon." Hot eye said simply. "He's seen you, the first female dragon he could catch in who knows how long, so he's most likely compelled to catch you no matter what."

Natsu shuttered and looked away. There's no way in hell he would want that to happen.

"Why isn't Natsu affected by the moon?" Happy asked. "She's a dragon slayer too."

"But she's not twenty." Gray said. "So she's not technically old enough yet to he affected the same way as Cobra."

"This is all interesting..." Jura said bringing a hand to his chin in thought. He looked up again after a moment. "Richard, what is the dance?"

"Yeah, that guy was pretty adamant on not missing his dance." Natsu muttered crossing her arms.

"He refers to the "Dragon Dance"." The tall man said looking proud of his knowledge. "The dance is the ritual that takes place when two dragons mate."

Natsu shuttered. "Okay..?"

"What do they do?" Lucy asked hesitantly. She didn't want to but curiosity drove her. "For the ritual I mean?"

Hot eye looked discouraged. "I am unsure... Normal dragons would do acrobats and fly in the sky in a form of "show" for their dance."

"They literally danced in the sky." Happy said sounding mystified by the idea.

"Dragons are truly beautiful and amazing creatures..." Jura said. "But... Dragon slayers do not fly."

"Exactly." Hot eye said bringing up a finger. "So I do not know what their "dance" is. They can't preform in the sky so perhaps they do it on the ground?"

"Nice idea but no."

Everyone spun around to see Cobra sitting on Cubellios as she floated above them. He was staring fondly at Natsu who shuttered under his gaze.

Happy instantly took Natsu to the back of the group to get away from the others prying eyes.

"Cobra..." Hot eye said stepping forward as everyone else prepared for a fight. "Please, make sense of your actions. I know you do this out of love but please it is wrong."

Cobra narrowed his eyes which still had a glow of dominance and lust in them. Both of which made Natsu shrink in on herself.

"Stay out of my business Hot eye." Cobra growled. "I do this for my reasons. I don't care if that moon is affected my mind or not, I want this."

"We won't let you..." Lucy said timidly. The poisons dragons violet eyes shot to her making her squeak.

"You'll have to go through us." Gray leaped forward suddenly. "Ice make lance!" A long shaft of ice came from his hand, a deadly tip left at the end.

"Cubellios!"

The snake maneuvered out of the way as he threw it hard up at them. The snake barreled through the group, knocking them aside heading strait for Natsu.

"HAPPY!" The Salamander shouted fearfully. The blue cat took her signal to spin around and take off into the sky. Cubellios, Cobra riding her, followed.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted after them.

"Cobra stop this!" Hot eye yelled and shot his hand out, the ground manipulating up to grab the snakes tail but Cubellios slithered around it and kept chasing her masters prize.

Everyone was left behind as the two dragon slayers flew off in the chase.

"Oh god what happens if Cobra catches her?" Lucy asked fearfully.

Jura stared after the two as they became specks in the distance. "Then they dance..."

Everyone looked to each other, scared of what would entail.

"Leave me alone!" Natsu shouted as she turned around and shot fire ball after ball at Cobra.

"No way, pinky!" Cobra called dodging each one. He looked excited for the hunt and chase. "You'll be mine!"

"I don't want to be yours!" Natsu yelled and spun around again to face forward. She dived low into the city and zipped through buildings and around corners but Cobra easily kept up with her, probably using his hearing magic to know which way they would go. At one point Natsu thought he lost her but then the flying snake came crashing through a wall and almost snagged him.

"Natsu..." Happy panted. "I'm... I'm getting tired..."

"Please hold on Happy!" Natsu begged. "If he catches me..."

"I know... But... I can't help it if my magic runs out..."

Natsu gravely glanced back at the other dragon slayer. He still had the ecstatic expression of lust on his face. He wasn't going to give up...

"I'll try my hardest to the very end!" Happy declared. Natsu smiled proudly at her best friend. "Thanks buddy! Lets take him out!"

"Aye sir!"

Happy shot up wards and sped towards the sky. Cubellios followed as predicted.

"I'm gonna fight him Happy! How much time we got?" Natsu said his hands lighting aflame.

"A few minutes."

"That's all I need! Let go!"

Natsu turned down to Cobra who was still rocketing towards her on his loyal pet. "Give up!"

"No way!" Natsu shouted. "Fire Dragons... ROAR!"

A column of flames shot out to wards Cobra. The man looked surprised and pulled slowed Cubellios down so he could easily dodge. Natsu however dived troughs he fire coming out of it and surprising the Poison dragons slayer. The salamander screamed and decked Cobra in the face.

He took the hit stumbling backwards. He growled and waved his arm, poison daggers shooting towards the two. Happy maneuvered to dodge and then sped at Cobra again so Natsu could land more hits.

Suddenly his wings vanished... And Natsu was thrown into Cobra. The man having heard time run out opened his arms wide and caught the pinkette.

"No..." She instantly struggled but Cobra kept a strong grip on her.

"I got you~" He sang happily.

Natsu shuddered, registering what was going to happen.

Cobra just smirked at her. He brought one of his arms around and plucked happy off of Natsu's back.

"No! Put him down!" Natsu yelled and starting kicking and screaming. Happy wiggled in a feeble attempt to get free.

"Calm down." Cobra snickered. "I'm not going to hurt him."

Cubellious started gliding down and the fire Mage noticed she was going down towards his friends. They stared in horror at the captured Natsu and Happy. Cobra hovered above them, just out of reach so they couldn't use their magic.

"Here ya go." Cobra yelled throwing Happy down to them. Lucy caught him in her open arms. "I don't need that one..."

Natsu watched feebly as she was then carried far away from her friends and even Nirvana. Cobra went down towards solid ground in a thick layer of forest. He clung tightly to Natsu as he stepped off Cubellios and she slithered away.

"W-Won't you need her for backup...?" Natsu muttered.

Cobra smiled. "No. I would prefer the privacy." He then kicked one of Natsu's legs out and the girl fell backwards. The older dragon slayer followed so he would be on top of her.

"So do we have to.. dance or something?" Natsu asked shyly.

Cobra gave a deep throat-ed chuckled as he stared down at her submissiveness. "When dragons dance in the sky, they mate. They become emotionally attached to each other."

Natsu paled greatly. She tried struggling again but Cobra locked on to her.

"The "dance" is basically a date between two dragons." Cobra leaned down and nuzzled his face in between Natsu's scarf and her neck. The girl winced as a blush started spreading across her face. "Natsu, will you dance with me?"

"N-no!"

Cobra frowned at the response. He put his face closer to her, hoping she would submit.

"S-Stop it... P-Please..." He smelt of fresh coffee and cocoa. She shut her eyes in embarrasement, waiting for something to happen.

He whispered seductively to her. "I know you want me, Natsu." Then he softly kissed her. She started sweating profusely, but then started to calm down. Cobra smiled inwardly.

_Ah, that feels good..._ She thought calmly.

Cobra released the kiss, and then loosened his hips around her waist.

"Can I take your scarf off? It might be a little awkward dancing with it."

Natsu started blushing again, as she nodded softly. She removed her scarf and set it aside. Cobra stood up and offered her his hand. She took a deep breath and accepted it.

They both got in a ball-dance position. Cobra handled her much softy.

"I... I don't know how to dance..." Natsu said quietly.

Cobra chuckled a bit. "It's okay, I don't either. you'll get the rhythm of it."

Cobra pulled Natsu a little closer to him, and she did the same. They started moving their feet and body in a smooth rhythm.

Natsu looked up at him "Cobra...Th...This won't work out... you're a member of the Oracion Seis... and I'm part of Fairy Tail..."

"Natsu, I'll leave the Seis if it means being with you."

Natsu froze. "R-Really...?"

Cobra gave Natsu a small peck on her lips. "Of course."


End file.
